He's Gone
by Lee Nathan
Summary: Wookie seorang yoja berusia 18 tahun harus menelan pil pahit di kehidupannya, pasalnya di usianya yang masih belia dia harus menjadi seorang janda muda. Karena suaminya meninggal saat usia pernikahan mereka belum genap 1 tahun. -KyuWook Sungmin


**He's Gone**

Cast : Kyuhyun Namja

Ryeowook Yoja

Genre : Romance and Genderswitch

Rating : T

* * *

Keterangan : Underline = FlashBack

* * *

Semuanya tak akan berakhir jika kau tetap disini.

Semuanya tak akan berakhir jika kau tak meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku merindukanmu.

Cepatlah kembali.

Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini.

* * *

"kyuhyun-ah apakah kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" ku genggam erat foto suamiku. Ku dapat merasakan hangat senyumannya pada saat itu. Dia tak pernah mengeluh walaupun dia menderita dengan penyakitnya itu. Dia hanya tersenyum ke arahku dan berkata "uljima, jangan pernah menangis setelah ini ne"

Suamiku Cho Kyuhyun telah meninggal 1 bulan yang lalu. Dia menderita maag kronis pada saat itu. Dia tak pernah mengeluh di depanku. Bahkan memasang wajah sakit saja dia tak pernah. Dia selalu tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia fikirkan pada saat itu , dia hanya menyimpan penyakitnya sendiri.

Tak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain , walaupun itu aku , istrinya.

"kyu , aku sendiri disini. Aku rindu kamu , appa dan umma"

Ya , kedua orang tua ku sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ku sebelum kyuhyun. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis yang mereka alami. Mobil ayah dan ibuku terpelanting ke jurang. Mereka meninggal seketika.

Tak lama setelah ke pergi kedua orang tuaku , kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun datang bagaikan malaikat yang di kirimkan kedua orang tuaku untuk menemaniku. Dialah sosok yang selalu menjagaku.

* * *

Kami bertemu di pemakaman kedua orang tuaku. Dia menghampiriku. Dan merangkul bahu.

"uljimayo , aku tahu kamu orang kuat. Jadi , berhentilah menangis" aku menatapnya tajam. Tapi dia malah tersenyum hangat ke arahku.

"aku sama sepertimu. Aku tak memiliki orang tua lagi. Mereka sudah lebih dulu ke surga daripada orangtua mu. Tapi aku tahu tuhan sangat baik padaku. Di balik semua rencananya pasti ada suatu hal yang membahagiakan. Uljimayo" dia memelukku hangat. Hangat seperti pelukan ummaku. Umma , aku merindukanmu. Appa jaga umma baik-baik disana ne. Saat kita bertemu di surga nanti aku ingin melihat kalian tersenyum ke arahku. Jongmal bogoshipo.

Genap setahun sudah orang tuaku meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan semua kenangan manis disini. Meninggalkan aku dengan sejuta kenangan bersama mereka. Tapi sejak pemakaman orangtuaku itulah aku bertemu seorang laki-laki yang selalu menjagaku. Melindungiku. Dan menyayangiku apa adanya.

Ya , dia cho kyuhyun. Suamiku. Kami sama-sama tak memilliki kedua orang tua lagi. Kami hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Tak ada lagi keluarga yang menanti kami. Tak ada lagi hangatnya pelukan keluarga. Dan tak ada lagi kehangatan yang bisa kami bagi bersama keluarga kandung kami. Semuanya telah tiada. Dan beberapa orang dari mereka mencapakan kami.

Tapi semua itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Apakah keluarga itu penting? Tidak. Mereka semua tidak penting bagiku sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Suamiku.

* * *

"wookie-ah , apakah kau mau menjadi istriku ?"

Dia berlutut di hadapanku. Menggenggam tanganku hangat. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak kecil dari balik texedo-Nya. Sebuah kotak ungu yang sangat cantik. Di keluarkannya isinya dan melingkarkannya di jari manisku. Yah , dia memberikan ku sebuah cincin permata. Cantik.

"ne , i do" senyumku mengembang. Ku rasakan kebahagian menjamah hatiku sekarang.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan memelukku hangat. Dia memelukku erat. Dan senyum manis terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"gomawo" ucapnya lagi.

* * *

31 desember menikah dengan kyuhyun di london. Kami memilih menikah di london karena kyu di pindah tugaskan disana. Yah , kami akan menatap disana sampai kyu dipindah tugaskan kembali. Kyuhyun adalah seorang diploma muda. Umurnya sekarang baru menginjak 24 tahun. Tapi dia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan.

"kyu , jam berapa kau pulang ?" tanyaku saat aku sibuk berkutat dengan dasi yang bertengger tak karuan di lehernya.

"maybe at 5.00 p.m. Why ? wanna hang out with me tonight? Hemm ?" dinaikkannya alisnya sebelah. Timbul guratan-guratan garis di bibirnya yang mencoba untuk menggodaku. Cepat-cepat ku konsentrasikan kembali pikiranku pada dasi yang terus melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

"aniyo , just ask you" ku julurkan lidahku. Setelah selesai memakaikan dasinya, tak lupa ku memakaikannya lens. Bukan untuk gaya-gayaan atau untuk mengikuti trend masa kini. Tapi aku keberatan jika kyu harus menggunakan kaca mata. Karena itu sangat melelahkan.

Setelah semuanya selesai. Ku giring dia ke meja makan. Dan menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

"wookie-ah , wait me in staples cafe at 6.00 p.m"

"wae ? kalau aku tidak mau gimana ?" ujarku sambil terkikik pelan.

"kau akan merasakan akibatnya" ujarnya sedikit mengancam. Ku berikan kotak bekal yang telah ku siapkan. Dan menuntutnya menuju mobilnya yang telah terparkir rapi di garasi.

"ne ne , sanjangnim. Kaba ! annyeong" dia mengecup keningku hangat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

**31 oktober 2010.**

Genap 10 bulan usia pernikahanku bersama kyuhyun. Selama 10 bulan itu pula kyuhyun selalu memberiku kehangatan yang tak bisa ku dapat lagi dari kedua orang tuaku. Cho kyuhyun. yah , dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang selalu ada di pikiranku.

Jam di dinding telah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Ku persiapkan diriku secantik mungkin untuk bertemu suamiku.

Ku kenakan dress selutut berwarna ungu soft. Sedikit terbuka di bagian dadanya dan ku padankan dengan syal yang berwarna senada yang tak terlalu tebal untuk menutupi bagian dadaku. Menatan rambut panjangku agar terlihat lebih menarik. Dan tak lupa memakai minyak wangi pemberian kyuhyun.

Ku lihat kembali jam yang bertengger rapi di sudut meja riasku. Sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Ku telfon taksi dan segera menuju tempat yang di bicarakan kyuhyun tadi pagi.

Saat ku sampai disana ku hanya bisa melihat beberapa pelayan mondar-mandir merapikan meja yang menurutku memang sudah rapi, jadi untuk apa di rapikan lagi. Saat ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam , seorang pelayan wanita muda menghampiriku.

"welcome to steples cafe , mam" ucapnya ramah.

"are you Kim Ryeowook ?" tanyanya lagi. Pikiranku tercengang , kenapa pelayan ini bisa mengetahui namaku.

"yes , i'm" ucapku tak yakin.

"follow me , please!" dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Layaknya Seperti seorang guide yang sedang memandu pariwisata anak-anak TK, dan aku mengikutinya. Dia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Cantik. 1 kata yang dapat ku deskripsikan saat pertama kali ku langkahkan kaki ku memasuki ruangan itu. Nuasa ungu mendominasi di ruangan ini. Apakah ini ulah kyuhyun?. Terkaku. Saat ku injakan kakiku di ruangan ini. Wangi lavender menyeruak ke dalam hidungku. Seakan-akan mengoyakan lubang hidungku yang meronta ronta agar dapat dengan leluasa menjamahi seluruh ruangan di hidungku. Lampu kuning yang menyala di pinggir tembok menambah ke romantisan ruangan ada 1 meja dan 2 bangku di ruangan ini.

Meja yang beralaskan kain ungu bermotif bunga-bunga membuatku tersenyum geli. Dikala ku mikirkan kalau semua ini kyuhyun yang men_design__-nya_. Norak sekali pilihannya. Gunamku dalam hati. Pelayan tadi memohon izin keluar dan masuk beberapa pelayan lain dengan membawa segerombolan pengenyang perut. Di tatanya makanan-makanan itu di atas meja yang beralaskan kain ungu tadi dan membuka sebotol wine. Di letakkannya wine itu di tengah-tengah meja dan menuangkannya sedikit ke dalam gelas panjang bening itu.

Beberapa pelayan itu tersenyum kepadaku di kala semua tugasnya telah selesai. Ku ambil ponselku dari dalam tas unguku yang sejak tadi melingkar di tangan kiriku. Ku tekan lama tombol 2 agar dapat langsung terhubung dengan orang yang amat ku cintai.

"where are you now? I'm already arrived in here"

"wait me , aku hampir sampai" ku tolehkan kepalaku mengarah pintu saat ku dengar suara pintu ruangan itu berdecit ngilu. Ku lihat sosok pria jangkung sedang berjalan menuju ke arahku sambil membawa 1 ikat bunga lili dan tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya.

"happy anniversary honey" ucapnya sumringah. Ku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menghampirinya. Di kecup keningku hangat dan memberikan bunga lili yang sejak tadi berada di genggamnya kepadaku.

"gomawo kyuhyun-ah" ku peluk tubuhnya erat, seakan-akan ia akan lari dari pelukanku.

* * *

Malam itu tak dapat ku lupakan seumur hidupku.

Kenangan yang masih terekam jelas di ingatanku.

Kenangan manis di saat aku masih dapat melihat senyumnya.

Kenangan indah disaat aku masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya saat dia mendekap tubuhku mesra.

Selang beberapa hari dari hari itu , sekretaris kyuhyun menelfonku. Dia mengatakan kalau kyuhyun harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena dia pingsan saat rapat bersama duta-duta besar di Thailand. Yah , kyuhyun meminta izin padaku kalau dia harus ke Thailand selama beberapa hari karena pertemuan-pertemuan penting.

Sudah ku coba menawarkan diriku untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi dia malah melarangku. Dia khawatir kalau aku kelelahan. Ku hanya menuruti perintahnya dan menunggunya sendirian di London. Sepi. Sepi tanpa kyuhyun di sampingku. Tak ada lagi seorang anak manusia yang biasanya bermanja-manja padaku. Tak ada lagi seorang anak manusia yang merepotkanku di pagi hari.

Dengan cepat ku kemas barang-barangku dan langsung _take off _ke Thailand. Tapi naas, kali ini musibah menimpaku. Pesawatku tergelincir saat landing. Sayap kanan pesawat itu patah yang tepat berada di samping kursiku.

Tak henti-henti ku panjatkan doa ke pada tuhan. Wajah kyuhyun menghiasi pandanganku kala itu. Tapi ku hanya bisa melihat itu sebentar dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

Saat ku sadar kembali dan mencoba membuka mataku, hanya ada 1 warna yaitu, hitam. Semuanya gelap. Hitam dan tak berwarna. Beberapa kali ku coba untuk kembali focus pada pandanganku, tetapi tetap sama. Gelap.

Ku dengar suara langkah seseorang menghampiriku.

"anda sudah sadar nonya?" suara bass itu menyeruak dalam telingaku. Suaranya lembut.

"dimana saya? Apakah saya sudah di Thailand ? dimana suami saya ? bagaimana keadaannya ?"

Terdengar lagi suara langkah seseorang yang berusaha memasuki ruangan itu. Aku tak mengetahui siapa yang datang. Karena ku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"tuan Cho Kyuhyun sudah menninggal nonya"

Suara lembut itu mengoyakan telingaku. Mengiris hatiku. Menghentikan detak jantungku saat itu juga.

Bagaimana bisa suamiku meninggal ?

Ini pasti bohong.

Pasti kyuhyun sedang mengerjaiku.

Katakan kalau semuanya hanya bualan kyuhyun.

"aniyo. Kyuhyun pasti belum meninggal. Kyuhyun masih hidup. Kyuhyun pasti masih hidup. Jangan berbohong padaku. Semuanya ini pasti hanya sebuah bualan yang tak penting" ucapku mencoba menyangkal semuanya. Aku yakin kyuhyun tak akan tega meninggalkan ku sendiri. Ini pasti hanya omong kosong.

"kyuhyun sanjangnim , meninggal kemarin. Dia meninggal karena penyakit maag kronisnya. Maafkan kami yang tak bisa menjaga tuan kyuhyun nonya" ku dengar suara isakan tangis dari wanita itu. Dapat ku tebak kalau dia adalah sekretaris kyuhyun.

"lee sungmin-ssi , kau tahu omonganmu itu sangat tak berguna. Simpan saja semua bualanmu itu untuk orang lain. Aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah kau bohongi. Katakan dimana kyuhyun sekarang?". Tanpa ku sadari cairan bening keluar dari mataku. Cairan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa ku perintahkan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekap tubuhku. Dia mendekap tubuhku erat.

"ikhlaskan lah tuan Cho nonya. Disaat terakhirnya dia selalu menyebut-nyebut namamu. Beberapa kali kondisinya melemah. Sempat dokter mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi selang beberapa hari kondisinya kembali buruk. Dan sampai akhirnya dia meninggal"

Ku coba untuk menahan air mata ini agar tak kembali jatuh. Tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku terlalu sedih kehilangan suamiku. Kehilangan orang yang selama ini menjaga diriku.

"jadi dia benar sudah meninggalkan ku ?" ku buka suaraku. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"kau juga mengalami koma selama 1 minggu ini nonya. Akibat kecelakaan pesawat itu kau kehilangan penglihatanmu"

Bagaikan karang di tepi pantai yang selalu di hantam oleh kuatnya hentankan ombak , hatiku tercabik. Tangisku makin terisak. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan. Semuanya hilang. Lenyap seketika.

"aku ingin bertemu kyuhyun. Antar aku kesana"

* * *

Suamiku, Cho kyuhyun.

Tak tahu kah kau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ?

Bagaimana rasa sakit di hatiku sekarang ?

Semuanya begitu cepat.

Padahal baru kemarin kau menyatakan cintamu padaku.

Padahal baru kemarin kau bilang kau ingin aku menjadi istrimu.

Tetesan air mata ini tak dapat ke bendung lagi.

Maaf, aku melanggar janjiku.

Maaf kalau hari ini aku kembali menangis.

Menangisi kepergianmu.

Seharusnya hari itu kau tak melarangku.

Harusnya hari itu aku ikut denganmu.

Cho kyuhyun , suamiku.

Hari ini juga aku mendapat 2 kabar terburuk yang pernah ku dengar.

Pertama , kau harus pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Yang kedua , aku harus menghadapi dunia ini seorang diri hanya dalam 1 warna.

Aku buta.

Aku tak dapat melihat.

Seandainya , kau masih di sampingku aku tak perlu khawatir kalau aku tak dapat melihat.

Aku tak perlu khawatir kalau aku hanya mempunyai 1 warna.

Karna ada kau.

Karena ada kau yang selalu melindungi dan menjagaku.

Tapi kau pergi.

Kau pergi membawa cintamu padaku.

Dan membawa cintaku padamu.

Aku akan menunggu kyuhyun.

Akan selalu menunggumu.

Tak bisakah tuhan bersikap adil padaku. Kenapa semua orang ku cintai pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa semuanya harus pergi?

Semuanya begitu cepat.

Apa salahku sebenarnya padamu tuhan ?

Kenapa kau mengujiku sperti ini.

Apakah aku pernah membuatmu marah, sampai-sampai kau menguji hidupku seperti ini ?

Kyuhyun-ah , kali ini aku kembali bertanya pada tuhan. Kenapa dia tega mengambilmu ?

Padahal baru kemarin dia mengambil orang tuaku.

Kau pernah berkata padaku , kalau tuhan menyanyangimu , tetapi kenapa dia tak pernah menyanyangiku ?

Dan kau juga pernah berkata padaku , kalau di balik semua rencananya dia pasti menyimpan sebuah kebahagian untuk umatnya yang menderita.

Tapi , kenapa rasa ke bahagian itu hanya sebentar aku rasakan ?

Tidakkah tuhan tidak bersikap adil padaku ?

Sekretaris kyuhyun mengantarku ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang begitu asing bagiku.

"tuan cho ada di depanmu sekarang nonya" ujarnya lembut.

Ku genggam erat tangan sesosok pria yang berada di depanku. Walaupun ku tak dapat melihatnya, tapi ku yakin kalau dia adalah kyuhyunku. Suamiku.

Dingin. Tangannya dingin. Tak ada lagi kehangatan disana.

Ke raba wajahnya. Ku dapat merasakan kalau tanganku meraba hidung mancungnya sekarang.

Sama. Dingin.

Tubuhnya dingin.

"kyuhyun-ah , annyeong! Aku datang. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Apakah kau kedinginan sekarang? Kenapa tubuhmu semuanya dingin? Apakah kau butuh selimut? Aku akan mengambilkan untukmu ya. Chankamanyo"

Ku coba untuk melangkahkan kakiku tapi sial , aku terjatuh. Cepat-cepat ku bangkit tapi lagi-lagi ku terjatuh.

Ku terisak semakin keras.

Ku tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Sungmin, sekretaris kyu membantuku berdiri. Ku juga dapat mendengar isakan darinya.

"lepaskan aku , aku ingin mengambilkan selimut untuk suamiku. Kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku ?" bentakku kasar padanya. Tapi dia tetap mendekapku. Dia tetap mencoba membantuku berdiri.

"nonya.."

"kyuhyun-ah, mian aku adalah istri yang tak berguna untukmu. Maafkan aku kyu. Aku tak bisa menjagamu." Lagi-lagi ku menangis. Mengalirkan cairan bening dari mataku.

"kyu , apakah kau sudah punya rencana untuk menamai anak kita nanti? Kau harus menyiapkannya sekarang ne. kalau aku hamil nanti , kau pasti akan kerepotan jadi persiapkanlah dirimu mulai sekarang"

"kyu , semua orang bilang kau sudah meninggal? Bilang semuanya tidak benarkan? Bilang kalau semua ini adalah rencanamu untuk mengerjaiku agar kau bisa mendapatkan perhatikan lebih dariku kan? Cepat , kau harus mengaku. Atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya"

"kyu , kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Apakah kau sudah tertidur? Kyuu .."

"nonya, sebaiknya kita keluar" sungmin memapah diriku tapi buru-buru ku tepis tangannya.

"aku akan tetap disini. Menjaga suamiku yang sedang tertidur. Jangan ganggu kami. Cepat kau keluar" bentakku agak kasar padanya.

"kyuhyun-ah , mian telah mengganggu tidurmu. Aku akan disini menjagamu. Jadi jangan khawatir ne. jalja na yeobo"

END


End file.
